


Old Man Benny

by orphan_account



Series: DeanBenny Daddykink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Extreme Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean roleplays as an overly naïve child, despite being over 30, and calls Benny Daddy while they have sex. Benny likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Benny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



> This was previously submitted by me to tumblr user garrisonbabe and has previously been seen on tumblr.

Benny was pretty sure he was _supposed_ to feel like a dirty old man for liking this roleplaying thing so much, but he honestly couldn’t help it. He knew he had been quite blessed by some strange, out-of-its-mind deity the moment Dean entered his life, but he really, _really_ was a lucky man.

No one would’ve ever mistaken Dean for a little kid, but he was wearing short-shorts and boyish clothes, as though he was in the single-digits again, and biting his thumb nail. Benny could clearly see the erection pushing through Dean’s shorts and underwear.

"Daddy, I feel funny," Dean said, the inflection in his voice intentionally sounding overly naïve. A shiver ran up Benny’s spine.

"Funny where, darlin’?"

Dean parted his legs some and brought his hand down to heel his crotch.

"Here, Daddy."

Benny bit at his bottom lip.

"I can help you with that."

"Would you, Daddy? Please?"

Benny was going to hell, but he couldn’t care.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You’ll have to take those shorts off first."

Dean moved his hands to the button and zipper, intentionally stroking himself through the fabric, then made a show of taking the shorts off.

"Like this?"

"Underwear too, sugar."

Dean was fighting back a grin, trying to keep the act up, but Benny could smirk and stare lustfully all he wanted. The underwear fell to the floor.

"What now, Daddy?"

"You lie back and hook your legs around me when I get between them."

Dean licked his lips, breaking character for just a moment before looking at him all doe-eyed. “But why?”

Benny crawled up onto the bed, on top of Dean, his torso between Dean’s knees. His hands went to his own belt and zipper. As he took them off, he said, “Because Daddy is gonna make you feel real good inside.” His thick cock came into Dean’s eyeline, and no amount of acting was going to hide how much Dean wanted it.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

Benny grinned down at Dean and situated Dean’s legs around them, pushing them up and then pulling them around him.

"It’s gonna move around inside of you, rubbing you just the right way so that funny feeling in your cock will grow and grow until it spills something tasty all over your stomach. Then I’m gonna lick it all up. That sound good, baby boy?"

Dean whimpered and attempted to pull Benny closer.

"Yes, Daddy. You’re so good to me."

Benny then gave Dean what he wanted, and he gave it to him hard. Dean was hardly quiet about it, moaning loud and hard. And Benny could only go faster, harder, as Dean drove him wild with things like “Oh - _oh Daddy_!” “Thank you, Daddy!” “H-harder, Daddy, _please_!” “I feel so good, Daddy, _so good_ , I’m gonna come, _make me_ come, _Daddy_!”

Dean clung to him, and he clung tighter as he ejaculated over their stomachs, Dean’s ass clenching around Benny’s cock. Benny let out a growl as he came inside of Dean, and Dean, ever the trooper, somehow managed to make his satisfaction feel like it really was his first time having someone come inside of him. His mouth fell open, mimicking surprise, and he looked up at Benny in awe.

“ _Oh_. Daddy, what did you do inside me?”

Benny grinned at Dean. He really was a lucky son of a bitch. “I filled you up with my love ‘cause you were such a good boy.”

Dean pressed a kiss on Benny’s lips. “It feels so good, Daddy. Can you fill me up with your love again?”

"Sure, sugar."

Sometimes Benny wondered if Dean got as much a kick out of this as he did. But he had to like it at least a little bit to do it at all, let alone this well. Right?


End file.
